Hurt
by Caranora
Summary: Jinko, PreShot to Mushi Tea, Starring Iroh! Jin was hurt. It hurt because, she knew. But she didn't care...Fire can bring a warmth, too.


_**Title:**_ Hurt

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Avatar...sigh, if only!

_**Warnings:**_ None.

_**Summary:**_ Jinko--Jin was hurt. It hurt because, she knew. But she didn't care. Fire can bring a warmth, too.

**_Notes:_** I couldn't figure out what I wanted to call this fic. Nor what to write for a summary. Anyway this is like a preshot to Mushi Tea(starring Iroh!) Also, I like Jin! I don't see why everybody hates her, even none Zutara people?

On a randomn note, I can now no longer think of Zuko with out a mental image of him clapping his hands together and squeeing 'Yay Me!' I doubt I was the only one who watched the Suite Life goes Hollywood thing, and I'm pretty sure that was Dante Basco playing 'London'. Yeah...that sure helped with AWS!

Oh! Also I added some Longerbee in there! (Why? Because I COULD!) You can see it, if you squint...

* * *

I blinked as the boy pulled away from me. 

"It's complicated."

I watched his retreating form and felt my heart bulging. He left…he just left. He just left me standing there in front of the fountain. And it hurt.

It hurt because I knew. I _knew_.

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated."

"It's complicated..."

The swell of my heart caught in my throat as I watched him run away from me. As if it didn't matter that he'd done something for me. Something that could've gotten him killed.

He Firebended.

He Firebended for me. _Me_. Ordinary 'ol _me_.

I walked home slowly that night. It didn't occur to me in the least that Li could be dangerous. Everything I passed was a blur to me. All I thought about was Li. Li and Uncle Mushi (as the tea shop's patrons would call him).

I rubbed my shoulders as I walked through the cold streets of the lower tiers. I wasn't very scared of the leering men in the alleyways. I'm not the stupid girl I look like. Both my sister and me carry a small dagger with us wherever we go. And not all of the Dai Lees are complete bastards; if I don't trust them, I at least trust the neighbors I'd known my entire life. People stuck together out here.

I sighed and looked up at the stars. It was a full moon tonight and so beautiful; I cried. I didn't sob but tears ran down my cheeks.

It _hurt_.

How could Li just leave me there like that? Wasn't he worried about me getting home: walking around by myself?

And what would I tell Kiyen? She was supposed to be babysitting tonight while Mother and Pa were out.

Kiyen was lucky. A date would never walk out on her.

I sighed; my sister wouldn't have expected me back for at least another hour or so. I'd have to go home. I couldn't just wander alone all night.

I shivered slightly. I hadn't imagined this. The date I built in my mind didn't have Li leaving me. It didn't have me walking home alone in the dark. I don't know what I was expecting from Li. I turned as I watched a couple walking together.

They weren't as lucky as I was: I could tell just by their clothing. But I knew that they were happy together. They were my age, but I'd never seen anybody in love like they were. Sure, my parents were in love…but all these people had were each other out on the streets.

The boy had his arms wrapped around the girl and I could hear her whispering to him. Her voice was sad and wistful. The boy never said anything, but it didn't seem to bother her. She just carried on her half of the conversation.

I bit my lip. I wanted that! I wanted a boy to be there for me. To hold me in his strong arms and make me happy. I want to have that warm feeling that Kiyen always gushes over. I realized that what I wanted…was Li.

I was at my home now. I clumsily dug out my key. Once I had it I rubbed my hand across my face, making sure there was no tears. I knew my eyes were red, but I didn't want my younger siblings to know I had been crying. Kiyen would always listen and want to know what's going on, but I knew she wouldn't say anything until Shan and Halei were asleep. Jayna would obviously be asleep by now. She was only three.

I put on my best cheery smile and opened the door.

"Jin? Why are you home so soon?" Kiyen asked me, I shrugged and she noticed my eyes. She always noticed everything. She was the oldest after all. She was always on the look out for something that went wrong.

"Jin! How was your date?! Was it _romantic_?" Halei giggled as she hugged me hello. "Mother said that I could go with you guys to the tea place tomorrow!"

I blinked and looked up at Kiyen. She gave a look that said she was obviously innocent of everything Mother had said.

"Is your date going to be there? Kiyen said you met at the tea shop!"

"She did, did she?" I turned on Kiyen. My sister shrugged, putting one of the cards on the table. My brother scrounged up his face as he stared at it, then he smirked and shouted,

"I win!"

"Good! Now it's time for bed. Remember our deal?"

"But-"

"Up!" Halei laughed as her older brother trudged upstairs.

"You too Hal."

"But-"

"Do you want to go tomorrow?"

"Fine!"

Kiyen sighed, getting up from her spot on the couch, "Be right back, kay?" I nodded, knowing she was going to tuck Halei in.

I sighed walking over to our old couch. My parents weren't supposed to be back for a while. I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my chin there. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I heard my sister speaking to Halei and soon walking down the stairs.

"Jin, what happened? Why are you back so soon?" she asked sitting down next to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as she pulled me into a hug.

"I'm such an idiot, Kiyen!" I whispered. "I, I kissed him…at the fountain. And he left!"

"What? Why?"

"'It's complicated'!" I groaned, pulling away.

Four days later I finally got the courage to go back to the shop. This, of course meant that Halei would come…and Kiyen…and Shan. Mother decided to take Jayna with her. Imagine my surprise when I saw the help wanted sign in the window.

When we sat at the table I was surprised to see the tired shop owner taking our order instead of Li. Kiyen and I exchanged glances.

The owner didn't look too happy to see us, especially Halei and Shan. He wasn't very fond of kids…and Shan was capable of anything when he was bored.

"What do you want?" He asked us. Kiyen and I quickly ordered our favorites and bought a good few sweet buns. The man walked away from our table. The shop was slow today, I wondered why.

"I'm sorry, but I _need_ today off again!"

"Why don't you just move already, Mushi!? I can't keep paying you! I need to hire people!"

"Li is sick! I must take care of my nephew!"

"Mushi!"

"I must be there for him. I don't think you understand; I'm the only thing Li has now! We won't be leaving for at least five days!"

"I am sorry Mushi, but _no_!"

I watched the scene with my eyes wide. Mushi did seem to be very stressed. Other costumers stared at the form of their favorite brewer as he left the shop. One man actually stood up and walked outside with him.

"What was that about?" Kiyen whispered.

"I don't know, Kiyen. But I'm going to find out."


End file.
